


an experiment

by towokuwusatsuwu



Series: Smoochtober 2018 [26]
Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: give it a kiss to make it feel better.





	an experiment

“Shit, Boss!” Mitsuru hits the ground in seconds as soon as Kazuo goes down; it’s like an immediate reaction, something he doesn’t even have to think about. But all he does is awkwardly hover, not sure what to do, not sure if he can touch or not. “You okay?”

Kazuo tips his head skyward thoughtfully, placid eyes gazing up at the sky as he seems to consider the question. “I tripped,” he says like he cannot quite believe it.

“The ground’s wet since it rained last night. Grass is slick.” Mitsuru eyes the smear of mud and grass blades on Kazuo’s knee and wonders how much trouble he’s going to get in if he tries to touch him right now or if he should just lean back and let Kazuo handle it himself. It’s not like he hasn’t dealt with worse on his own as necessary. “Are you okay? Did it hurt?”

“I suppose I’m fine. Nothing seems to be hurting in an great amount.” Kazuo leans up to brush the grass off of his knee before retrieving a handkerchief from his back pocket— of course— and wiping the mud off of his skin. No broken skin, but it’ll probably bruise. “I am fine, Mitsuru.”

The sound of his name rolling off of Kazuo’s lips never fails to give Mitsuru pause but he breathes a sigh of relief and nods, rubbing the back of his neck. It feels awkward, but he  _ was _ worried about Kazuo for real. He always is. “Okay, that’s good. You want a hand up?”

“Wait just a moment.” Kazuo looks thoughtful once more and Mitsuru waits, knees wet from the grass. “The expression about kissing something to make it feel better. Is that accurate?”

The question has Mitsuru’s face flaming and he stutters. “Uh, it’s u-uh, a figure of sp-speech.”

“I thought as much when I stumbled over it in a book I was reading. It seemed unlikely.” Kazuo turns those bright yet empty eyes on him and Mitsuru feels frozen in place, his hands still raised like he plans on helping. He feels so  _ stupid _ when Kazuo looks at him like this, pins him in place so easily without having to do anything in order to do that. He just  _ is _ and Mitsuru falls the fuck apart because he can’t handle it. “Just the same, I think you should. As an experiment.”

Mitsuru’s brain liquefies and dribbles out of his ears. “Um, you sure about that, Boss?”

“Yes. I am sure. It cannot be stranger than you kissing me on the mouth.” Kazuo curls a hand beneath his chin and watches him, and Mitsuru sighs and shuffles forward.

It’s not like he’s ever been able to tell Kazuo no about anything, anyway.

He leans down and presses a kiss to Kazuo’s knee, letting it linger against his skin for just a moment because it’s Kazuo, and Mitsuru is maybe just a bit of a sap for this boy— his  _ boyfriend _ but also the general center of his universe. Kazuo looks satisfied with that and then allows Mitsuru to help him to his feet, reassuring the rest of their gang that everything is fine. Mitsuru tries not to think  _ too _ much about it. But he does for the rest of the day anyway.


End file.
